Same Feelings
by snoopydoodles17
Summary: [OUTLAWQUEEN ONESHOT] Regina, Robin, Roland and Henry go to the hospital to meet Emma and Hook's brand new baby girl. Regina falls in love all over again, with a new desire burning through her heart. But does Robin feel the same thing?


**Hey hey hey! I haven't done a cute oneshot in forever...I apologize! This is so fluffy that it's actually really off-character but oh well. I needed some off-character fluff, and that's what I gave myself :P I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"Regina? I just wanted to call and tell you that, she's here. She's born…if you want to see her." Captain Hook stammers, he still sounded slightly overwhelmed from the birth of his newborn baby. "You and Robin can come any time."

Regina smiled on the other end, clearly happy for him and Emma. Things were going well for them, and she'd honestly hoped for the best for the two. "I'll tell Robin, I'm sure he'd like to come." She replies, knowing her husband loves babies. "We'll probably be there soon." She adds.

They say their goodbyes and Regina puts the phone into her black dress pants pocket. She walks into the kitchen and out of the back door to where Robin, Roland and Henry were playing ball outside. She smiled at the sight as she stepped onto the cement, "Hey boys?"

"Mom! Is she here yet?!" Henry asks eagerly, knowing his little sister was going to be here any day now.

Regina simply nodded with a soft smile on her face, "Want to go see her?" She asks.

Henry runs over to her, Roland following closely behind him as usual. "Of course I do! Let me go change and I'll be ready!" He shouts, running by Regina and into the house.

"Hey, don't run through the house, Henry!" She snaps, then shakes her head as he looks over his shoulder, slowing down to a fast walk and almost running into the chair. He laughs and walks on.

Robin reaches his wife and wraps his arm around her shoulder, "He's been waiting for this more excitedly than Emma and Hook I'm pretty sure." He teases lightheartedly.

They walk inside the door and Robin shuts it behind them. "He's been very excited, that's for sure." She pauses and smiles, looking down as they walk into the living room. "He loves kids." She whispers.

He looks down at his wife, then kisses the top of her head. Her ebony hair hung in her face from looking down, he tucks it behind her ear gently. "That's because his mother taught him an unexplainable love." He says, smiling only as Robin can. One eye narrowed, his smile crooked, and his cheeks chubbier than she ever thought they could be.

She chuckles slightly after she looks up, seeing his goofy smile. "If you're saying I have an unexplainable love…" Her voice trails off as they stare into each other's eyes.

He nods and pats her back lightly. He pulls away from her and reaches for her black wool coat on the rack in the mansion's foyer. He slides it onto her, she puts her arms through and he shrugs it over her shoulders. He smiles at her before giving her a light kiss.

Henry and Roland came back downstairs. Henry sees Regina and Robin having an intimate moment, resulting in, "Ewwww!"

The couple pull away from each other, both chuckling. "Are you ready?" Regina asks through a smile.

Henry nods, "I'm so excited. I can't wait to meet my baby sister!" He says, walking out of the door.

They pile into the car and Robin drives to the hospital. All eager to meet the newest member of the Jones' family, whether some were willing to admit it or not. They arrive at the hospital and ask for Emma's room, Henry and Roland rush up and find her ahead of Regina and Robin. They finally meet with the two boys right outside of Emma's room. Regina leans over to Henry, "Be gentle, okay? Emma's probably very tired."

"Okay, mom." Henry says quietly, still smiling excitedly.

Robin knocks on the door, getting an approval from an exhausted sounding Emma. He opens the door slowly for the group, Henry walking in calmly first.

"Hey kid." Emma says, holding a wiggling bundle of joy in her arms. All wrapped in pink, complete with a nice warm hat. Henry stands in one place, completely frozen with nerves. "Come here, she doesn't bite." She jokes, her voice tired and weary.

Henry finally makes his body move from the place he was glued to, making his way to Emma's side. "W-What's her name?" He asks softly, looking down at the little girl then back at the blonde.

"We haven't chosen one yet. We will be soon, though." Hook steps in. He sat in a chair that was pulled up to be beside Emma. His hook rested against the bedside and his hand stroked gently through Emma's slightly sweaty hair.

Regina suddenly felt Robin's arm wrap around her waist as she was completely lost in the scene unfolding before her. She looks up at her husband's scruffy face and smiles. He starts walking, bringing her with him. They stand at the end of the hospital bed and Regina crosses her arms, "She's beautiful." She mumbles, the words tumbling from her lips without her really thinking about it. She once hated this woman, and now she just complimented her kin.

Robin's hand rubbed against the small of Regina's back, caringly and lovingly.

"She takes after her mother." Hook says, dashingly and pirate-like. His smirk undeniable.

Emma chuckles as she admires the newborn child. "Do you want to hold her, Henry?" She asks. He nods slowly, unsure of himself. "Go pull up a chair." She says.

Henry turns around and pulls the chair beside her bed. Regina walks over to the side he was on and Emma hands her the baby. Regina admires her as she hands her gently off to Henry. "Here you go, sweetheart. Be careful with her." Regina says softly.

Henry's mouth corners slowly lift up into a smile. He watches the little baby sleep peacefully in his arms and reaches down to softly kiss her forehead. "Hi baby sister." He whispers.

Regina smiles and walks back to the end of the bed to Roland and Robin. Robin wrapping his arm around her just like before, his other hand resting easily on Roland's little shoulder. Both of them smiling at the boy, seeing him hold his new baby sister for the first time.

They're heads pop up and direct to the door as a knock echoes through the room. Emma gives the nurse an okay to come in.

"It's time for her to be fed, okay?" The nurse says.

Emma nods, "Looks like I need her back already, kid." She says to Henry.

Henry looks at his sister one more time before handing her off to Emma.

Regina and Robin exchange a look, both have widened eyes. "I think we need to step outside for a little while, boys. Come on." Robin says. Emma silently thanked the ex-thief with her eyes.

They gather up the two boys and walk out of the room together, letting Emma, Hook and the new baby have their personal time. "Can we go get a snack from the café?" Henry asks, referring to Roland as well.

Regina nods, "Robin, give them some money."

He huffs a laugh as he takes his wallet from his back pocket, "As you wish." He teases lightheartedly. He hands them each five dollars and they walk off with it, heading toward the elevator to the ground floor.

Regina turns to Robin and wraps her arms around his neck. "She's a gorgeous baby, isn't she?"

He wraps his arms around her waist, his hands meeting behind her back. "She is. Definitely. Henry is already in complete love with her, isn't he?"

Regina nods and chuckles, "He was in love with her as soon as he found out about her." She replies.

Robin smiles and tilts his head over, "That's true."

Regina looked up into Robin's beautiful, bright blue eyes and stared deep into them. Admiring them as she did the first time she'd kissed him. She laid her head down against his chest and smiled contently, letting out a light sigh.

"What was that for?" Robin asks, referring to her sigh.

She shrugs her shoulders and lifts her head back up, "Just…reminiscing." She replies, smiling before she pecks him gently on the lips.

They boys came back with a muffin in both of their hands, half-eaten already. "Daddy, do you want a bite?" Roland says, walking up beside Regina and Robin.

Robin bends down to Roland's level and opens his mouth up wide, "Ahhh."

Roland smiles and brings the blueberry muffin up to Robin's mouth. He bites down on it and chews, "Roland, did you forget to take the wrapper off?" He asks, lifting one eyebrow in confusion. He hadn't swallowed his piece yet, just in case.

Roland sucks in on his lips, slightly embarrassed. "Oopsies." He says childishly.

Robin nodded and nonchalantly reached into his mouth, pulling the paper out and throwing it in a nearby trash can. "Oh well." He says, picking Roland up and sitting him on his outstretched knee as the other one supported them.

Regina intently watched those two. She remembered the first time she had met Roland, he kept trying to call her mom. Robin's face would get red each time, but it only made Regina even happier with the little boy and his father. Later on, Robin had told her that he was calling her that because Robin had spoken of her a lot to the merry men, he had overheard and automatically assumed.

Robin looked up at his wife, realizing she had been staring at them for a while now, "Are you okay, Regina?" He asks, raising a brow.

She snaps out of her daze and smiles, "I'm fine."

Their conversation was interrupted by the door being opened, the nurse was leaving the room. "You can go back in now if you'd like." She says.

Robin gets up from the floor and opens the door. They all walk in once again, going back to their original places.

"Regina, I never got to ask if you'd like to hold her." Emma says, clearly sleepy.

Regina pauses for a moment, debating on whether she really wanted to hold the granddaughter of the woman she'd tried to kill numerous times. She bit at the inside of her cheek. Before she got to speak, Roland spoke instead. "Can I see her?" Roland asks in a light voice.

Emma nods up at Robin, silently suggesting that he hold her down to Roland's level. Robin walks to the other side of the bed and gently takes the sleeping baby from Emma's arms, all coddled in the soft, pink baby blanket. He walked over to Roland and bent down, holding her in his arms. "Here she is." He says, speaking softly and in a gentle tone to Roland.

Regina smiled again as he couldn't see her. This is why she fell in love with him so easily, his immense love for kids. His ease for taking care of them. His compassion for Roland, and then for Henry. He made a friend out of every baby he was around, and Regina admired that so deeply.

"Is she sleeping?" Roland whispers exaggeratedly.

Robin chuckles quietly, "Yes, she is. Babies like to sleep a lot."

"Did I like to sleep a lot?" Roland whispers again.

Robin raises both brows, remembering back to when he was a little baby. "You did. You slept so nicely in my arms." He explains.

Emma noticed Regina staring at him this whole time. She knew the look in her eyes, but she never did say anything. Instead, she made conversation with her son sitting beside her.

After a few more questions, Roland loses interest in the newborn. Robin stands up and rocks her sweetly in his strong arms. "You're so sound asleep." He coos over her, smiling as he does.

Regina laid her chin on his shoulder, looking over him at Emma and Hook's child. An ache in her stomach began to grow like a flame. Henry was almost grown, Roland was growing up. She missed having to mother a child like she always used to. "I bet she'll be a good baby." Regina whispers, "She doesn't seem to be too awfully active, does she?"

"She's definitely not right now, that's for sure." Robin says, smiling down at the bundle in his arms. "Do you want to hold her, Regina?" He asks, looking over his shoulder.

Regina didn't take the time to think it over this time, she just immediately nodded. Robin turned to hand her off to his wife. Regina smiled down at her as her body automatically started swaying. "Hello there, beautiful little girl."

Emma's eyes drifted over to Regina without moving her head, she didn't want to make it obvious that she was watching this once cold-hearted woman smile at a little baby like she was. She simply smiled, her eyes opening and closing tiredly.

So many thoughts were rushing in Regina's mind. She couldn't believe that not only was she holding this child of both of her enemy's, but she was actually slightly melting over her. Not to mention the coos that she wanted to let out of her mouth, but she held those back. She simply smiled warmly down at the sleeping little baby, admiring her true beauty already. Regina focused intensely on the baby's face, realizing she looked almost exactly like Henry when she had first held him in her arms. Regina sniffled at the memory, thinking of all the struggles she had with him, but remembering of all the love.

She bounced lightly as she held the tiny baby in her arms, she had never looked up once since she was there. She couldn't erase the smile from her face, as holding this bundle of joy felt completely right. Having a baby in her arms, it all felt right.

Robin unglued his eyes just enough to see Emma and Hook grinning at him, he knew exactly what that grin meant. He held back his own smile as he watched her hold this child. She looked as if she was glowing when she held her, she was stunning in every way; even more than normal.

He already knew how much Regina loved kids, he knew the love she had for Henry and for Roland. Having a child with Regina had only crossed his mind very few times in the past year since they've been married, but now he couldn't stop thinking about the subject. He couldn't stop thinking of the way she would look pregnant. Of the way she would be. She would probably threaten numerous times to rip his head off, but he wouldn't care. He couldn't shake the thought of what their child would look like. But he tried to keep calm on the outside, not let anything show.

Though he had a feeling it already was, because Emma and Hook now both had a lifted brow. Robin gave them both a look as if to tell two young kids to stop with their taunting. Emma and Hook obliged, turning back to each other.

The baby started to move and began to cry, Emma reached out her hands instinctively for her child. "I'll go ahead and take her."

Regina reluctantly handed her back to the blonde. Emma coddled her in her arms until she calmed down again.

Regina's heart felt like it was aching, it felt like there was now something missing. She didn't glow us much as before, and she felt like she needed something now.

She knew exactly what it was.

Though she already had two children, she had never gotten to experience the "joys" of pregnancy before. She had completely erased the idea from her mind after Daniel died. But after meeting Robin, it no longer scared her. It no longer made her feel like she had to be the one to do all the protecting, because she knew he would be just as great of a father as he is now.

But they'd never really discussed it. The thought had only crossed their minds a few times, but neither had said anything. Her heart ached, though, for this experience. She wanted it badly, worse than she had ever thought she would.

She wanted a baby. She was ready for one.

After the whole group said their goodbyes to the new parents and the baby, they all went back to the large home. Henry and Roland went to bed almost immediately, as it was a school night and it was already late.

Robin and Regina went to their bedroom as always, changing into their nightclothes before slipping into the bed.

"Emma seemed tired tonight, but yet she still looked okay." Robin said, climbing into bed beside his wife.

Regina huffed lightheartedly, "Yes, she did. And that baby…she was absolutely gorgeous." She states in almost a dreamlike manner, gazing up at the ceiling.

Robin wrapped his arm around her and gently grabbed her shoulder, turning her to face him. "She was." He agrees.

Regina smiles as she watches his eyes, studying them with her own. "It makes me miss it, you know?"

"Miss what?"

"Henry…when he was that age." She replies, still in a dreamy tone.

"That's still amazing that you raised him all by yourself, my dear. He turned out to be such a great young man."

"With some of your help of course." Regina adds playfully, "I don't know how well I would've made it through his first few teenage years without you. You've helped out a lot, just over the past year. And now I have you to help me."

Robin lowers his brow, narrowing his eyes toward Regina. He had a feeling she meant someone other than Roland and Henry, but he tried to hide his thoughts. "With the boys?" He asks.

She shrugged nonchalantly, "Yeah…with them…" She says lightly, not looking straight into his eyes. "I just have been thinking about children a lot lately." She adds.

"I always think about Roland and Henry." He replies, teasing her slightly by acting like he didn't know what she was letting on to.

"Well, yes. Them too. I mean as in…babies." She says, hoping it wouldn't take it the wrong way. Hoping he felt the same way. She chewed at her lip as she drew light circles with her index finger over his warm, bare chest. Right over his heart.

"Babies?" He asks.

"Haven't you ever thought of them?"

He shrugs and bites at his lips as he tries to hold back a grin, "Is Regina Locksley asking me to have a baby with her?" He finally asks, letting his smile radiate from him.

She chuckles, "I was beginning to think you were never going to catch on, dear." She teases, still running lazy circles over his heart.

He laughs and hugs her tightly, then slowly and playfully rolls on top of her. He was almost going to explode with happiness, she wanted one too. They both felt the same way. "Should we get to working on that then, Mrs. Locksley?" He asks playfully.

Regina stays silently and simply wraps her arms around his neck, pulling him in for a deep, enthralling kiss. "We should, Mr. Locksley." She replies, a devious smile wiped across her face before she pulls him in for another heated kiss.

* * *

**D'awwwww. The feels. The fluff. The cuteness. OutlawQueen needs to get married and have babies. Please. Please please please. :D **

**Get on that, Adam and Eddy! Lol**

**Or Flan. They need to do the same...(Fred & Lana for anyone who may not know...) Lol. GET ON IT FRED! Bahahaha.**

**Anyways.**

**Ignore my slight immature side popping out there xD**

**Hope you enjoyed! PLEASE review to tell me if you liked this! I'll do more fluff if you want me to! GIVE ME IDEAS Y'ALL! I've got so much time to write these...lol.**

**GO ! GO GO GO ! WOO! IT'S 3 AM AND I'M HYPER bahaha.**

**Thanks for reading...much love :)**

**G.**


End file.
